


A perfect fit

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Arkham asyulm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late gift for someone over tumblr.





	A perfect fit

The sounds of gurgling pops and something rather ratchet fills the entirety of the cafeteria with disgust.  The smell of something steaming curdles through the air just as Edward walks past the crowded entrance where many inmates still stand in alignment, waiting for their morning brunch.

Cafeteria. Edward snorts. If you could call it that. Even he knows more about cooking than these simpletons do. However in exchange for brownie points....or his good behavior, the chef in charge decides to let him help around with kitchen duty. In return, he gets rewarded extra free time to himself, instead of the unusual punishment he always gets for making some sassy remark about the prison officers and strange's torturous treatment. But that is not why he volunteers.

The door leading to the main kitchen swings open, as Edward enters inside and takes a look around, his eyes aiming around, hoping to find a perfect figure.

Oswald.

He straights himself, eyes landing to the very much noticeable mess of black hair that identifies much as Oswald. All Arkham newbies do a week's round of kitchen duty on behalf of their stay and the word around has been he transferred from Gotham city prison to Arkham and...and.. Well he needs to know how he is. Surely Oswald would never be in Arkham so there must be some poorly mistaken situation. It's been so long since he's had anyone let alone anyone on his side and he could most certainly use a friend.

His eyes land to his target whose back is turned to him as he sweeps ever so carefully, his little foot dragging along as he limps round, trying not to step in the pile of dust he's sweeping up. Fear strikes Edward's heart in a sharp piercing moment of run and panic, but he can't help but stay completely frozen to the ground. Like a deer in head lights, he can't take his eyes away. He looks so lovely, despite Arkham's disgustingly worse condition it's surprisingly how well groomed and taken care of he appears.

Edward breath hitches. It's been so long.

With one great sweeping swipe the handle of the large broom flies through the air and spears at him, knocking his in the face. Glasses nearly broken in the process, Ed tumbles to the ground, accidentally clomping to the floor and smashing over a few dishes on a nearby table. Oswald bares no retreat. Instead he gouges the end of the broom at him, smacking repeatedly in the legs and sides.

"EDWARD." The voice of Oswald yells with fury. A few of the inmates turn and look their way. The attention does not go unnoticed.

Damn that bird can scream, Edward thinks as he tries to cover his face and most protected personal area from being hit. Oswald, huffing, continues to hit him during all this, his face flushed and angered to the extreme.  Edward fails to notice this rage and infact, rather focusing on not wanting any injures or rather to just avoid being taken to the Arkham asylum hospital. The medical system is screwed anyways.

"Oz, wait.." he speaks, voice quick as he's sure to scurry himself way from his preyful position to the floor and at the mercy of Oswald's broom. But not for long. The broom is thrown aside with a swift throw, Oswald's face smiling a rather unpleasant look.

"Oh," his mouth caves dramatically. "I've been waiting Ed, believe me."

Ed's eyes narrow before a scoff escapes his lips. Is this because he ratted out Oswald? He's still mad?

"You know I had no choice. Neither of us would have-"

"Ed! You idiot! No!" He fires. Tears swell up to Oswald's eyes as he reaches for a glass dish to throw, which thankfully to his aim, lands only partly away from his side. "You never wrote back!"

Eyes lightening, Ed lifts up to his feet. One of the inmates shouts across the room and from the outside of the cafeteria a gun in lifted in the air, it's rattling effect settling down the outside silence.

Ed is quick to scurry up and make a dash out of his way, but Oswald's speed catches him, his hand shooting out to grab ahold his. The two exchange a look, a long drawn out look and Ed's eyes sink, his heart struck. "You missed me?" Are the words he can't mouth. Instead, Oswald collapses, his body pushed back to the table while Ed buries himself between, his arms around his waist, hoisting him up and finger's digging deep to his thighs.

Oswald, his back pressed to the table, widens under Ed's touch and swoons, his face churning a great shade of red. Neither of them need to say it.

Forgetting the public view around, a guard pulls Ed off before he can commit to any further action, leaving Oswald speechless and wanting.

"I missed you." The small murderous man sputters silently.

Later on that night, after hours of Ed being in lockdown, the door to Oswald's cell creeks open, causing the bird's head to turn from his pillow with sudden woken eyes. "Ed?"

"Me?" The familiar face of Ed slides into the dimly lit room, a smile slipping on his chin as the door closes behind him. Holding up a finger, he waves around one of the janitor keys with a big grin. "Guess who forgot to clean up the mess they made?" He speaks, his eyes brows doing a proud wriggle.

Oswald sitting up and straighting out the wrinkles in his sheets, smirks nonstop "How delightful."

Ed, eyes tracing over the delicious outlined body of Oswald, scans him up and down from under the sheets, a tongue sliding over hips teeth.  Oswald, smiling nervously, shifts and scoots over, patting the room beside for him to join.

Taking a lurking step closer, he inches to the bed and knees his way up the sheets until he's toppled Oswald face to face. Oswald, afraid to breathe, stares darkly into his eyes. None the less, a gentle smile shies through the look behind Ed's glasses. "Babe, we don't have to do anything."

Unable to stare away, Oswald gulps and licks his lips. Pressing down, he lies still on top him, face nuzzling between his neck with plants of smooth kisses. The penguin's eyes close with a gasp.

Pleasurable. He could go on like this for days.

"I know." He manages to grit just as a slick tongue decides to trace over his ear. His hands, it's unquestionable how long they've been arched over his head, leave position and run up to the spine of his back, nails just barley tickling along his neck. There is no such thing as enough of his touch.

"Mm." Ed's lips return to their fragile kisses once more, heating Oswald's skin like coal on leather. A hand clutches the side of his rib cage and ever so slowly he looks up through his dipped glasses. The small frames hardly keeps to his face, but his grin is wide enough to put on a bullboard. "I'd like to." He chuckles a quiet laugh.

Eyes wide, his heart nearly melting, Oswald nods. "Yes." He blinks with a bashful smile.

The two sit up, Ed sprawling on his knees with Oswald shuffling to meet him. A hand is guided down to Oswald's, entertiwning their fingers as their palms hold between each other. Mouth parting, Oswald's eyes go downward to the space between him before meeting the smiling view of Edward above.

He scoffs, more amazed than anything rather than his usual displeased sassiment. "We fit."

"Perfectly." Edward reminds.

Oswald smiles smugly, looking over to the wall to hide his blush. "Mm. Yes." He agrees, his tone a bubbly giggle.  
This causes Edward to lean over with a smile, holding his head against his. "I know you well, Mr. Penguin." He murmurs with a nibble slight against his neck. Oswald shudders, eyes closing. The beat of his pulse against Ed's grows faster, quite deliciously Ed thinks. He's really cute.

Oswald moves, his back falling to the bed and neck turning so he can gaze at his lover's eyes. Edward, settling a leg between his, squeezes his hands. "You are okay, though. Right?" He looks with ultimate concern. Their hands are still holding, spread out before Oswald head.

Oswald blinks, pupils wide, and nods. His cock starts to twitch from underneath.  
"Maybe not." Ed smirks, and Oswald erupts in a giggle.

"Shush, just come here," Oswald rolls his eyes with a fierceness of drama. Their hands unlink, and Ed wastes no hesitation to feather kisses upon the under of his ear. "Idiot."

I'm a genius." He proclaims, huskily, and with a smile." And you love it."

"Oh, shush Ed!"


End file.
